The typical mouse device has a track ball partially exposed on the outside. When the track ball rotates under a force, two wheels that are normal to each other located inside the mouse also rotate. Through optical detection, the rotation speeds of the two wheels are converted to moving distances on a set of coordinates. Hence when an electronic device is connected to the mouse, the cursor on the screen will move relatively from a start position to a destination position.
In order to suit the operation type and computer usage habit of different users, the mouse design is constantly being improved. Nowadays a wide variety of mouse selections are available on the market. Each has its unique functions and features.
Operation of the mouse mainly relies on the user's wrist. Moving the mouse for a prolonged period of time often results in physical pain to users, or even causes injury to the user's wrist. Although most mouse devices adopt an ergonomic design to prevent injury, they generally focus on the ergonomics of the palm for holding the mouse (namely to conform to the normal palm curvature), but rarely consider the ergonomics related to the moving of the mouse. As a result, many reaction forces are not absorbed. Injury to the wrist can still occur.